Semiconductor stacks having a structure in which semiconductor layers formed of a III-V compound semiconductor are formed on a substrate formed of a III-V compound semiconductor can be used for producing a light-receiving device designed for light in an infrared region. Specifically, for example, an infrared light-receiving device can be produced by sequentially stacking, on a substrate formed of a III-V compound semiconductor, a buffer layer, a quantum well light-receiving layer, and a contact layer that are formed of a III-V compound semiconductor and further forming appropriate electrodes. Of such light-receiving devices, a photodiode that has a cutoff wavelength of 2 μm to 5 μm has been reported (e.g., refer to NPL 1). Furthermore, a structure (nip structure) in which an n-type layer is disposed on a side of the quantum well light-receiving layer opposite to a substrate and a first electrode is formed so as to be in contact with the n-type layer, and a p-type layer is disposed on the substrate side and a second electrode is formed so as to be in contact with the p-type layer has been proposed in order to, for example, improve the sensitivity (e.g., refer to PTL 1 to PTL 3). In some literature, theoretical calculation has been conducted on the dark current components of a light-receiving device (e.g., refer to NPL 2).